Celebrating the Connor Way
by Indiel
Summary: Connor finds a list of funny holidays. Watch as throughout the year he wrecks havoc across the ARC. JxB CxA MxE. Rated T for suggestive themes and mild language.
1. January

**Disclaimer – Don't own it.**

**Note – This story will be updated at the start of each month.**

**Celebrating the Connor Way**

By E is for Idiot

**January 1****st **

**What a New Year!**

"What are we looking at here, Connor?" Becker asked, turning a corner with his EMD held towards the ceiling. Searching for the flying _thing_ that had swooped past their heads as soon as they'd gotten to the school.

"Archaeopteryx. Jurassic Period. Flying carnivore. About the size of a magpie with a wingspan of roughly 50cm. Said to be a mix between a bird and a dinosaur."

"Strengths and weaknesses?" Becker asked.

"Scientists think it was a weak flyer, and its diet was mainly insects and small creatures however unlike a bird it had jaws and claws on its wings. The second toe could be stretched more than the rest, a bit like a Raptor's retractable claw." Connor replied as if he was reading out of a textbook.

"Great." Matt said sarcastically "I did not foresee having to spend my New Years Eve chasing a flying raptor wannabe."

"Why? Have other plans do you?" Becker asked, looking back and forth between Matt and Emily, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Raptors are from the Cretaceous Period and so came _after_ the Archaeopteryx." Connor mumbled to himself.

"No." Matt hissed, more than slightly embarrassed. Especially now Emily was looking at him, not having understood the double meaning in Becker's words. Suddenly, Matt got an idea. "You're in high spirits today Becker, nothing to do with the mistletoe in the Main Ops room, is it?"

It was hard to tell by the dim light in the closed down school but Matt could've swore he saw the tips of Becker's ears go pink. "No." The soldier said.

"Right. Whatever you say." Becker glared at Matt.

In the end the team managed to herd the three Archaeopteryx back through to the Jurassic era before locking the anomaly.

_It was five minutes to midnight._

"If you hurry, you might still have time for you _plans_." Becker said to Matt as they left the school for the cars. Two soldiers had been left to guard the anomaly.

"Shut up, Action Man." Matt shot back. Becker grimaced at the name. _Damn Connor._

"What are your New Year Resolutions then?" Connor asked, successively breaking up a would-be fight, as he climbed into the ARC cars.

"Mine is not to nearly cause the end of the World." Connor said with a guilty look on his face.

"To learn as much as I can about this time and become an independent woman of the 21st century." Emily grinned. Abby started driving back to the ARC.

_Four minutes to midnight._

"Becker's is to _finally _ask Jess out." Matt smirked. Becker glared at him.

"To control his obsession with guns?" Connor asked innocently.

"To stop feeling guilty about things he can't control?" Abby asked.

"To stop being so moody?" Emily smiled at Becker's frowning face.

"_To wear less black."_ Jess' voice came through the comms unit.

"What is it? Pick on Becker Day? I'm not going to tell you now." He paused, then grinned "I think Jess' should be to eat less chocolate."

"_Never. Mine is to keep more contact with my family, I haven't spoken with them in about half a year and to get Becker to wear an outfit with nothing black what-so-ever."_

"Good luck on that last one, Jess." Matt said, watching the determination of resistance in Becker's eyes. Then again, Jess had him wrapped around her finger.

_Three minutes to midnight._

They pulled up at the ARC and went up to the Main Ops room to hand in their black boxes.

"What's your New Year Resolution, Matt?" Connor asked.

"To plant as many trees as possible." Matt said quietly.

"Plant Man to the rescue, eh?" Connor grinned. This time Matt grimaced at the nickname while Becker laughed.

_Two minutes to midnight._

They all walked over to the ADD where Jess was closing surveillance over the school and opening a video feed of the countdown. "Were you watching that during the mission?" Matt asked.

"You guys were my priority; this was just in case the mission overran into the New Year. I always watch the countdown."

_One minute to midnight._

Connor deviously shouted "Everyone grab someone to kiss for the New Year!" Then quickly ran over to Abby. Matt stood next to Emily. Leaving Becker stood next to a blushing Jess.

_5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

"Happy New Year!"

Abby and Connor kissed. Matt and Emily kissed. Becker stood there awkwardly. Jess rolled her eyes at him and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Happy New Year, Becker." She whispered.

"Happy New Year, Jess." Becker grinned.

There was a beat of silence.

"Abby, we never heard what you resolution was." Emily looked questioningly at Abby.

"Not to be chasing dinosaurs on the next New Years Eve."

**January 4th**

**When will I ever need to know this?**

It was a quiet day at the ARC and the main team were sat around in the lounge area, waiting for something to do.

"This is your fault Abby." Connor said teasingly. "You said you didn't want to be chasing round dinosaurs and now look what's happened! We haven't had an anomaly since!"

"It's only been four days Connor." Abby rolled her eyes "And besides I only said I didn't want to chase them on New Years Eve. And maybe my birthday."

"Don't forget Christmas!" Jess chimed.

"I don't think anomalies can be scheduled." Becker drawled.

Everyone lapsed into boredom again.

"Did you know that ants never sleep?" Connor said.

"No." Matt replied, not really interested.

"Ever year, kids in North America spend close to half a billion dollars on chewing gum."

"Fascinating." Becker said sarcastically to the young scientist.

"During your lifetime you eat about 60,000 pounds of food, that's the weight of about 6 elephants."

"You eat about that much for breakfast, Con." Abby said.

"Ernest Vincent Wright wrote a novel with over 50,000 words, none of which containing the letter 'E'."

"So in the About the Author bit he just didn't write his name?" Jess asked. There was no answer to that.

"The dot over the letter 'i' is called a tittle."

"What are you doing, Connor?" Becker asked.

"Telling you guys facts."

"Yes, but why?"

"It's National Trivia Day."

"But we're never going to need these facts, ever." Becker emphasized the last word.

"Fine, then." Connor screwed up his face in concentration and then started reciting facts, almost off by heart. "Did you know that the name dinosaur comes from the term Dinosauria, which means terrible lizards, the name was coined by the English anatomist Sir Richard Owen in 1842? Around 65 percent of the dinosaurs were herbivores and around 35 percent were carnivores. The names of dinosaurs are made up from words in the Latin and Greek languages, they tell something about the characteristics of that particular dinosaur. The largest dinosaurs were over 100 feet long and up to 50 feet tall. The smallest dinosaurs were about the size of a chicken. Blue whales are bigger than any dinosaur found so far..."

"Yes, okay! You've proven a point. I don't think I need to know anymore dinosaur facts." Becker held his hands up in defeat.

"You know he's going to go home and memorise every fact he can find for next year." Abby smirked.

"I know." Becker sighed.

**January 8****th**

**Maybe you could...**

"What are you doing, Temple?" Connor had been working away at his computer quietly and it was starting to unnerve Becker.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff? I thought your resolution was _not _to cause the end of the World."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." Connor glanced up at Becker before looking back at his screen "I was looking up National Holidays."

"And?" Becker asked, hoping he wasn't going to get a repeat of National Trivia Day.

"Happy Bubble Bath Day!"

"Bubble Bath Day?"

"Yep."

"Why the hell is that a holiday?" Connor shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe you could use it as a chat up line for Jess, you know, 'Hey Jess, I heard it was National Bubble Bath Day, care to join me? We wouldn't want to ruin tradition.' Ow!" Becker had slammed the top of Connor's laptop onto where his fingers had been resting on the keyboard and then stormed out.

With sore fingers Connor grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialled. "Abby? Care to honour tradition with me?"

**January 20****th**

**Say CHEESE!**

Connor was skateboarding through the ARC again, this time with a camcorder in his hands. He had arrived at the menagerie; Abby was standing with her back to him, filling out some papers.

"And this is my sexy fiancé, Abby, we're getting married in April!" Abby smiled when she heard Connor say that and then frowned when she realised that he was filming her.

"Connor, put that away!"

"Hopefully she won't say that on the wedding night." Connor smirked and then skated off before Abby could throw something at him.

"And down here are the training rooms where I'm sure Becker is killing his men." A laugh echoed from behind Connor. It was Mark Roberts, one of Connor's favourite soldiers, he wanted Jess and Becker to get together as much as Connor himself.

"No, I think the Captain's up in the Main Ops room with some chocolate." The soldier smirked.

Connor laughed "But Captain Becker doesn't usually eat chocolate, I wonder what's wrong?" Connor said in a voice that was clear he knew _exactly _what Becker was doing. "I better go check on him!" As Connor zoomed off, Mark thwacked him on the shoulder for encouragement.

"Don't get yourself killed!" Mark called.

Connor rolled his shoulder. The soldiers clearly didn't realise just how strong they were.

On his way to the Ops room Connor heard a giggle. It was coming from an empty office in the hallway. He decided to go and investigate.

Emily had her hands on one of those fake steering wheel, the kind of one's children had to play with in the car, and Matt was standing behind her with his arms wrapped round her, hands on hers, guiding her.

"Turn right. What do you do?"

"Turn the wheel to the right." Matt laughed at the tone of her voice.

"Indicate."

"But this is a toy wheel, I can't indicate on this!"

"Pretend."

"Fine."

"They're sickeningly sweet, aren't they?" Connor spoke to the camcorder.

Two sets of eyes turned on Connor. Matt strode forward without a word and slammed the door on Connor's face.

"Hope your driving lesson goes well!" Connor called through the door. He set off laughing and was one turn away from the Ops room when he nearly ran down Lester.

"Oh! Sorry, boss." He went to carry on but Lester stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing with that recording equipment?"

"Recording?" Connor asked in a quiet voice.

"Not anymore." Lester held out his hand for the camcorder.

"But it's National Camcorder Day!" Connor whined.

"I don't care."

"Fine." Connor handed the stuff over and went to skateboard off.

"And no skateboarding in the halls!" Lester called as Connor ignored him and skated to the Main Ops room.

He would get Lester back for this.

**January 21****st**

**Revenge is a dish best served cold**

Connor had gone round asking everyone to help him for his revenge on Lester. Jess got all the techs and scientists to agree, Emily agreed, Abby and some of the menagerie crew agreed, Matt and Becker refused but Connor persuaded Mark and four other soldiers to help. Even some of the kitchen crew agreed. Now was the time to start Operation H.

At 8:30 Lester strolled in. Jess immediately walked up to him and hugged him. Lester was shocked; Jess of all people knew he didn't like people in his personal space. So he was a little surprised that after Jess Lucy, one of the techs came up and hugged him. Followed by Corey, Aaron and Jamie. What the hell was going on?

At 10:00 there was a knock on Lester's office door, there was a group of scientists stood there. Eight of them to be exact. Lester started panicking. _What had Connor blown up now?_ But no, no news of the World ending, no explosions, not even a broken test tube. They had all calmly walked up to him and hugged him. Each and every one.

Then at 1:00 Lester had gone for his lunch. Only to be hugged by every person serving lunch and even some of the chefs. Lester was getting irritated. What was with his staff? Why were they all _hugging _him? Did they not know his rules of personal space? Lester was not happy; he went searching for Connor, as he was probably the root of all this trouble. He usually was. Lester stormed off to the labs, he was even angrier because his suit was creased because so many damn people had hugged him today. Connor wasn't in the labs, he went to the menagerie to ask Abby but ended up getting hugged by every person working there, even Rex had snuggled his shoulder.

And then used the back of his suit a toilet.

He marched back to the Main Ops room, intent on finding Jess to ask her to track down Temple. On his way he passed Emily. Who had hugged him. When he got to the ADD there were five soldiers there.

"Roberts, Richardson, Thorpe, Jones, Moran. What are you all doing here?" They didn't reply but one by one walked up and hugged him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Becker and Anderson making their way over.

"No!" he shouted, red in the face, hair out of place, suit creased. "No more bloody hugging!"

Just then Temple ran up to him, gave him a hug and quickly retreated.

"Happy National Hugging Day!" the boy cheered.

He was going to kill Temple.

**January 24****th**

**Um... Thanks?**

(1)

"You look nice today, Jess."

"Um... thanks Connor?"

"No problem.

(2)

"I like your top, Emily, it suits you."

"Um... thanks Connor? Jess took me shopping yesterday."

"No problem."

(3)

"You look stunning, Abs."

"Um... thanks Con? But you saw me this morning."

"No problem. You still look lovely."

(4)

"Is that a new tie Lester? It looks expensive."

"Um... thanks Temple? My wife got it me."

"No problem"

(5)

"Is this a new type of plant?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you're very clever, Matt."

"Um... thanks Connor?"

"No problem."

(6)

"You're very brave."

"Pardon?"

"You're very brave, Becker. I trust you with my life."

"Um... thanks Temple? I think."

"No problem."

(7)

"Okay Temple, what's going on?" The team and Lester stood around him.

"Nothing."

"Why are you complimenting everyone?"

"It's National Compliment Day!"

"I should've known. I think Temple's New Year resolution is to be as annoying as possible."

"Hey!"

**January 28****th**

**CONNOR!**

"Hey guys! Happy Fun at Work Day!"

"Fun at work? Is that possible?" Matt asked.

"It is today! We're celebrating!" Connor cheered.

"No you're not." Lester said as he walked passed.

"But..."

"No. This is revenge for that hugging spree _you _arranged." Lester stormed off into his office.

"Uh-oh."

"What do you mean 'uh-oh'?" Becker asked.

"Well, I kinda thought he'd say yes so I've already set it up."

"Set what up?" Jess asked, not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer to this.

"You'll see." Connor gulped.

Ten seconds later a massive _bang!_ went off in Lester's office, Lester was sat there being showered in bits of colourful confetti because one those giant tubes of the stuff had been rigged to explode when he logged on to his computer. Lester calmly stood up, he had bits of confetti stuck _everywhere_, hefaced the ADD where Connor stood, clearly visible through the glass walls and shouted:

"CONNOR!"

"Bye, guys!" Connor made a mad dash for the exit.

**Hoped you like it, I'll update Celebrating the Connor Way again with February's holidays at the start of Feb. **


	2. February

**Disclaimer – Don't own it.**

**Note – This story will be updated at the start of each month.**

**Celebrating the Connor Way**

By E is for Idiot

**February 1****st **

**I am actually going to punch you, Connor.**

_Pinch, punch, first of the month._

Connor sent the text with a smile on his face.

Connor's phone chirped, alerting him of a new text.

_Poke in the eye for being so sly :D_

Connor internally cheered, Jess was playing along. Sometimes he and Jess were so alike you'd swear they were related.

_A swift kick for being so slick ;)_

Abby texted him, even though she was just in the kitchen and he was still in the bedroom. Then again, Jess was only in the next room. When had technology stopped people from actually getting up and talking to each other?

_Connor when I see you, I will actually punch you._

Connor frowned at Becker's message and sent back:

_But it doesn't rhyme! You can do better than that, Action Man!_

A couple of minutes later, when Connor was just about to give up hope, he got a text.

_Pinch me or punch me when the calendar reads '1', and you'll be looking down the barrel of a gun._

Connor rolled his eyes. He was trying to think of a witty remark suitable enough to send back when he remembered something, he quickly logged on to the computer, genius having struck.

"Morning, Con." Abby said as she wondered into the bedroom with two mugs of coffee. "Whatcha doing?"

"I forgot to check the website!"

"What website?"

"The daily celebrations website! I usually check it every morning but I was sending the texts and I completely forgot to see-"

"Okay, so what day is it today?" Abby interrupted.

Connor looked between Abby and the computer. Then grinned.

"Happy Working Naked Day, Abby!" he shouted.

"No, Connor." Connor pouted.

"But..." He started but Jess wandered in the room at that moment, having heard Connor shouting.

"What's going on?" She asked, oblivious to the death stares Abby was giving Connor.

"Happy Working Naked Day, Jess!"

"No, Connor!" Jess blushed bright red, no doubt thinking about a certain soldier in the buff.

"Maybe Action Man will agree with me," Connor whipped out his phone.

_Happy Working Naked Day, Action Man. Bet you can't wait to see Jess today! ;)_

A couple of minutes later he got a text back.

_When you get to work, Temple. I am _actually _going to punch you._

**February 4****th **

**Can this be celebrated every day?**

Connor had technically cheated, he had looked ahead to see what celebrations were coming up, but there were no rules to say that he couldn't. So, on the 3rd he invited Becker, Matt and Emily round to the flat and made sure that they had enough alcoholic drinks to ensure they couldn't drive home but not enough to give them a bad hangover, leaving them stranded here til the 4th. It was at 6:30am on the 4th that Connor started the brilliance that was his plan.

Fifteen minutes later he had finished and went about waking everyone up, telling them that breakfast was getting hot. Jess was the first to emerge in her polka dot pyjamas, she squealed in delight when she saw what was on the table. Which roused Emily who was sleeping on the couch, she rolled off the side of it and landed directly onto Matt who'd being sleeping on the floor. Matt's muffled 'Ow' had then woken Becker, who had been sleeping in the armchair in a position Jess would've thought impossible to sleep in. Connor almost laughed at the domino display.

Finally Abby came out of the bedroom and the celebrations could start.

"Happy Eat Ice Cream for Breakfast Day!" Connor cheered. "And in celebration I have made you each an ice cream sundae!"

Connor managed to seat his weary guests, Abby had just rolled her eyes and gone along with her fiancé's ways and Jess was practically bouncing in her seat.

"For Jess," Connor produced a sundae "Chocolate ice cream with bits of chocolate brownie and chocolate sauce." Jess squealed in delight, grabbed the spoon Connor handed her and began without delay.

"For Becker," he produced an identical sundae to Jess' "Because you seem to be enjoying chocolate more." Becker ignored Connor's wink and took his spoon and dug in.

"Abby, your favourite," He handed her a sundae "Strawberry ice cream with chunks of actual strawberry and some whipped cream," he winked at the last two words, causing Abby to thwack his head lightly with her spoon, Connor wasn't worried because of the size of the grin she was sporting on her face.

"Lady Emily," Connor said with a mock bow, producing her sundae with a flourish. "Traditional vanilla ice cream with a wafer bar." Emily smiled, Connor had remembered her disliking for other flavours when she had tried them; she had just preferred the traditional.

"And Matt," He handed Matt and sundae that looked like a ice cream store had exploded in it "That's vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice cream with brownies and a wafer topped with caramel, toffee and chocolate sauce. I thought you'd like to try it all since you wouldn't have had it where you're from." Matt grinned and started eating, even if it was slightly hesitantly.

Connor then grabbed the last sundae, which was the same as Matt's except it had whipped cream and hundreds and thousands on top. Connor grabbed himself a spoon and tucked in.

"Can we celebrate this every day?" Jess asked.

**February 5****th**

**You can't eat it from the tub!**

Connor had a habit that he had gained as a child. He liked to eat Nutella from the pot with a spoon. Not spread it on stuff like his Mother had insisted, but just sit there with a full pot and a spoon until it was all gone. Shortly after moving in, Connor had found Jess liked to do the same thing. And all out wars started over who got the last pot of Nutella, so Abby stopped buying it. Which prompted Connor and Jess to buy their own in secret, and because they both knew the other did this Connor introduced Jess to the 5th of February. And then they both told Abby.

The 5th of February was National Nutella Day. It was also the only day of the year that Connor's mum let him eat Nutella from the pot (that she knew of anyway).

So Jess and Connor both asked Abby if they could do this, Abby agreed and said that she'd even buy the Nutella for them. To which they'd both hugged her and said she was the best.

It was this that led to Connor and Jess sitting in the back of the car eating from a massive Nutella pots each, with Abby driving them to the ARC. What Abby hadn't realised was that one pot wasn't going to sustain the two for the one day of the year they were actually allowed to do this. Silly Abby. Connor and Jess both had more Nutella pots stashed away; in bags, lockers, Jess had one stored in one of the draws for the ADD, while Connor had hidden his in his stack of spare clothes (as no one dared venture near Connor's socks).

They hadn't even reached the ARC when both Connor and Jess had finished the massive tubs. Abby stared in amusement and shock when she heard the clank of the spoon hitting the bottom of the containers. But it wasn't until later that she found out about the two's secret stashes.

She found out about Connor's when he not so subtly sauntered off saying he was going to put on some different clothes because he didn't like the ones he had on. Abby had followed him to see what he was up to. She'd walked in just as he'd started cramming the chocolate spread into his mouth; he'd looked at her with a 'hand in the cookie jar' look, bits of chocolate round his lips, the spoon slack in his mouth.

"Awwy!" He exclaimed when he saw her "I' is no' wha' i' wooks wike!"

"Mmmhmm." She said, before rolling her eyes and walking back out again.

She'd found out about Jess' via Becker, she had been going to give Jess her weekly updates on the creature when she heard Becker say: "But it's disgusting!" Jess made a 'humph'-ing sound.

"Is no'." Jess' voice sounded muffled for some reason, it reminded Abby of when Connor had been trying to talk with his mouth full of Nutella.

"But, you can't eat it from the tub!"

"Twoo-ay woo can."

"What?" Abby walked in to see Jess swallow something.

"Today you can." She repeated. "Happy National Nutella Day! The one day of the year Connor and I are allowed to eat it from the tub!"

"The one day you're _allowed_, having rules never stopped you with chocolate before. I bet you're eating it year round and just hiding it." Becker guessed.

"You've still got guns hidden, even though you were meant to get rid of them when the EMDs came in."

"How did you know that?" Becker hissed, leaning in.

"I'm the eyes and ears of the ARC, I know everything." Jess said ominously, before shoving an overflowing spoonful of Nutella into her mouth.

"Well, now I know both secrets." Abby strolled by casually and placed the files on Jess' desk, whose jaw would have dropped had it not been cemented together with chocolate spread.

Abby then turned serious "Jess," she looked at the young girl "I probably should've expected it, and Becker," Becker turned his focus away from the bit of chocolate on the corner of Jess' mouth, Abby rolled her eyes "I won't tell Matt. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to hunt down Connor's hidden Nutella stash before he makes himself sick. Becker, I'm trusting you to make sure Jess doesn't eat too much." Becker nodded.

Jess groaned.

Abby left to the sounds of Becker trying to coax the chocolate off Jess. _Good luck with that Becker _Abby thought. _Now, where would Connor hide his Nutella?_

**February 8****th**

**Always prepared.**

(1)

"The EMDs aren't working!" Emily cried in distress.

"Hang on." Becker called, firing one more useless blast at the creature before turning and sprinting towards the cars. Once there, he opened the back door and leaned in, he pulled up the part of the seat you sit on to reveal a hidden stash of guns. Not EMDs. Guns. He pulled out as many as he could safely carry and ran back to the team in the warehouse.

"I thought I told you to get rid of those!" Matt shouted as he took one of the guns off Becker.

"Yeah, and look what would've happened if I'd actually listened to you for once." Becker bit back, still defensive of his guns.

"Always prepared, aren't you Soldier Boy?" Connor restrained a snort at his comment.

"Shut up Temple." Becker marched over to the creature with the rest of the teams, it wasn't until they'd gone that Connor realised he hadn't been given a gun.

"Hey, where's my gun?" Connor called racing after the team.

(2)

Jess was stomping round the ARC in a foul mood, her heels clacking loudly on the floor; a warning to other workers to steer clear. If they thought dinosaurs were bad, they had never seen Jess in a bad mood before. Becker, ever brave, or ever stupid, depending on which way you looked at it, marched up to Jess and tried to start conversation. 'Tried' being the key word.

"Hey Jess."

Jess just grumbled and continued walking; Becker matched his strides to hers and walked with her.

"Any reason you're in a strop." Becker said conversationally.

"I'm not in a strop." Jess said forcefully and clearly in as strop. Becker ignored her obvious denial and slipped a large bar of chocolate out of one of his pockets.

"Chocolate's not going to work." Becker just raised an eyebrow. By now they'd reached the labs and Connor and Abby had stuck their heads out of Connor's lab to see what was going on. Becker took one large stride ahead of her and then turned to face her, successfully stopping her in her tracks. Before she could object he opened the bar and snapped a large chunk off, he waved the piece in front of her face tantalisingly.

"I'm not eating it." Becker just held the piece in front of her face. "Fine." She snapped after about a minute, she grabbed the piece out of his hands and shoved it in her mouth, raising her eyebrows sardonically. Becker repeatedly broke off pieces and held them in front of her face until she'd eat them, this bizarre routine continued until the bar was gone. And by the time it was gone Jess was in a slightly better mood, if not for the food itself then definitely for the fact that Becker had melted chocolate all over his hands.

Connor and Abby were laughing at Becker's face when he himself realised this fact. He was stood there with an incredibly confused look on his face, holding his hand awkwardly in front of him. Jess was too giggling at his face. This reaction from the previously sour mooded co-ordinator prompted Connor to turn to Becker and say:

"Armed with chocolate, Captain? Devious plan. You're always prepared, aren't you?" Becker gave Connor a confused look. That was the second time today the scientist had said this to him.

(3)

"Look, I need you all to catch up on your paperwork." Lester stated to the Alpha team, all of which were currently sat in his office. He was looking at Connor and Matt in particular, now that Matt didn't have the weight of the World resting on him to keep his job he had become more lax on things like paperwork. And Connor... well, Connor had never really bothered in the first place. Lester knew that after Convergence the team needed a slight break but it had been nearing three months since it happened now and he really needed the mission reports from the Convergence filed.

"I have completed mine and handed them into Jess." Emily said.

"I've already filed them." Jess said before Lester even asked.

"I've been busy with sorting the new arrivals in the menagerie from Convergence but I can get the reports done in the next two weeks," Abby promised. Lester nodded his head. Connor just groaned and asked if he had to, to which Lester said he did and Abby promised Lester she'd make him do them. Emily also said she would pester Matt until he did his.

"I've just sent mine to Jess. I had a feeling you'd want them in." Becker said.

Connor snorted. "Always prepared, aren't you Action Man?"

"Why do you keep saying I'm 'always prepared'?" Becker asked "That's the third time today you've said it."

Connor stared at Becker in shock. "Didn't I tell you?" Becker shook his head. "It's the Anniversary for the Boy Scouts today."

"What makes you think I was a Boy Scout?" Becker scoffed.

"Were you?" Connor asked.

Becker pursed his lips "That's beside the point."

**February 13****th**

**Hello Martha and Alan!**

Connor strode into the Main Ops room with a boyish grin on his face. It was said grin that had all the techs looking wearily from Connor to his destination; which just so happened to be the ADD where Jess and Becker were. Abby ran in after Connor, repeatedly saying his name in a warning tone. This, beyond all other things, worried the techs the most.

"Hello Martha," Connor grinned impishly at Becker, and then turned to Jess and smiled "How are you, Alan?" Becker gave Jess a questioning look, to which she shrugged. He then directed the look towards Abby who said:

"I don't know what's wrong with him; he's been calling me Reginald since I got up."

"It's Get a Different Name Day!" Connor cheered "For all those people who hate their name, today they're allowed to change it to whatever they want!"

"Why haven't I heard about this day before?" Becker murmured to Jess, who giggled. She knew Becker hated his first name and to this day doesn't know what his mum was thinking when she named him.

"Then why are you giving us names, surely we get to pick our own?" Abby asked.

"Course you do, Reginald!" Connor winked at Abby.

"I don't want to be called Martha." Becker said "I want to be called..." If he got to swap out his name for a day it was going to be good.

"Harold? Harvey? Henry? Harry?" Connor questioned "Remember it can't actually be your name. Haig? Hayden? Harris?" Jess quickly cottoned on to what Connor was trying to do and she started laughing.

"What?" Becker asked.

"He's... he's trying to... figure o-out... your first name!" Jess wheezed out between laughs. "You'll never get it Connor!" After a few more minutes of laughing she finally calmed down enough to explain the situation to Becker "Your file lists you as Captain H. Becker. So Connor knows it begins with a 'H', he's just trying to narrow it down."

Becker glared at Connor, and then smirked "In that case I think I want to be called Wayne."

"That's not fair, Becker!"

"My name is Wayne."

**February 14****th**

**Don't you thrust wildly at me!**

"What _is _he doing?" Jess asked. She and Becker were looking through the camera feeds and had spotted Connor stuffing something into someone's locker. Part of the reason the two were looking through the camera feeds was the fact it was Valentine's Day and Jess wanted to play matchmaker; she wanted to see who put cards in who's locker and Becker had just walked in on her, the only reason he stayed was so that if someone put something in Jess' locker he'd know who it was.

But right now they were watching Connor stuff something into someone's locker.

And it wasn't Abby's.

"Can you zoom in? We might be able to read the plaque." Jess did as he asked.

They both stopped dead as they read the little plaque on the locker that said _'H. Becker'_. Jess burst out laughing but Becker stood there, gobsmacked. What would Connor be putting in his locker? On _Valentine's Day_ of all days.

"What's he putting in?" Becker asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Jess span in her chair and ran for the locker rooms, Becker on her heels. They slowed down as they neared the locker room. Jess casually walked in and saw Connor sat at the foot of his own locker fiddling with some wires that were sticking dangerously out of the back of some mangled piece of plastic.

Jess, trying to be inconspicuous, walked over and opened her locker. Just then Becker entered. He too walked over to his own locker and opened it. Unlike Jess' however, when Becker opened his masses of _something _poured out, it wasn't until Jess looked closer that she realised she was staring at about a hundred condoms. She blushed and looked away. She'd turned her head away from the pile of condoms at Becker's feet straight into the laughing face of Connor.

Who jumped up and cheered "Happy Condom Day!" Becker just stared incredulously at the scientist. And stared. And stared. Until finally...

"What the hell, Connor!" Connor's smile faltered slightly at the anger in Becker's voice.

"Well, I thought..." his grin returned "I thought you and Jess might need them for tonight, you know..." he put his hands on an invisible waist in front of him and started thrusting wildly. He then ducked out of the room quickly before Becker could punch him.

"You still need to get Abby a Valentine's Day present!" Becker called after the man. A loud 'bugger' could be heard several corridors away.

"So..." Jess said awkwardly, trying to look anywhere but Becker and the large pile of condoms. It was easier said than done. Then she noticed a box of chocolates on the floor, she bent down, brushed a stray condom of the lid and picked it up. "Why did Connor give you chocolates?" They had clearly fallen out of Becker's locker with the condoms, but why was it there in the first place?

Becker coughed. "Connor didn't get me those. I got them." He looked down at his shoes and then up towards Jess "For you." He rushed his next words "I mean, I was going to give you them in a slightly different way but, when have our lives ever been normal?" Jess giggled. She looked around, they were in the locker rooms, both blushing, she was holding a box of chocolate and he was surrounded by condoms. Definitely not normal.

"Thank you. And Happy Valentine's Day, Becker."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jess."

**February 22****nd**

**I am going to give up...**

"So, what's everyone giving up?" Emily asked. Connor had explained to her and Matt about lent and the fact that, yes, it was a Christian tradition and, no, he wasn't a Christian but it was tradition in his house to give something up anyway. And since Abby was his fiancée and Jess lived with them, they had both agreed to give something up. Jess had managed to talk Becker into it and Connor had persuaded Matt and Emily. Lester had refused to participate. It had now just turned 12 and the team were now discussing what they were going to give up.

"I think Jess should give up chocolate." Becker said casually.

"Only if you give up guns!" Jess replied.

Abby rolled her eyes. The two still refused to acknowledge their liking for the other, despite Becker having bought her chocolates on Valentine's Day.

"Well, I'm giving up destroying the World." Connor said.

"You can't, that was your New Year's resolution." Matt pointed out.

"I think Connor should give up with these Daily Celebrations."

"No!" Connor yelled.

"How about," Abby intervened "You give up eating Nutella from the pot. I found another empty pot in the bin." She gave him her best stern look.

"Fine." Connor sulked, and then muttered "Only if Action Man gives up being in denial about fancying Jess." Becker heard him anyway and threw a pillow at him.

"I'm going to give up procrastinating on my paper work." Matt sighed. "It's only for forty days." He told himself.

"I am going to give up eating meat. Abby was telling me about being a vegetarian and I want to try it." Emily said, and then looked towards Abby.

"I am going to give up trying to persuade Lester to let me have Rex back at the flat. Besides, as Matt said, it's only for forty days. It'll lull him into a false sense of security." She grinned evilly. "Jess?"

"I am going to give up," Jess took a deep breath, as if reading herself "buying shoes."

It was silent for a moment; before Becker put the back of his hand on Jess' forehead "Quick!" he called "Get me her epi-pen!"

"Ha, ha, ha." Jess laughed sarcastically, swatting his hand from her forehead. "I'm serious; I'm going to do it."

Becker eyed her speculatively "Okay, I'll give up my guns, and won't go down to the shooting range at all. And if you go forty days without buying a single pair of shoes, at the end I will buy you whichever pair you want." Jess squealed and hugged him.

"Deal!" she agreed.

"Um, Becker? How are you going to use the EMDs, if you're not allowed to use guns?" Connor questioned.

Becker scoffed "They aren't guns. They're pea shooters."

"Everyone have their thing they are giving up sorted?" Emily asked. Everyone agreed. "Good luck." She smiled.

Jess groaned. "It's going to be a long forty days."

**February 29****th**

**Take a leap!**

"You have to take a leap!"

"Pardon?" Abby asked.

"You have to take a leap. Do something you probably wouldn't have done otherwise." Connor repeated. The team were sat in the break room listening to Connor try and explain what you were meant to do on a leap day. "That's the rule. Because the day only comes around once every four years, you're meant to take a leap when it does come round!"

(1)

"Matt." Emily said hesitantly.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I am, as Connor said, taking a leap."

"Oh?"

"Yes," she shifted nervously "Jess said it was alright for women in this time to ask, so I wanted to know if it would be possible to move back in with you as I am still currently residing in the guest rooms at the ARC." Matt looked at her nervous form and had to work to keep the smile from appearing on his face.

Matt walked up to her slowly and engulfed her in a hug; he kissed her on the forehead, then her nose and then finally her lips. He grinned. "I'd love for you to move back in." Emily sighed in relief.

"It's funny," Matt said "I was going to take a leap and ask you."

(2)

Abby had been sitting at her desk when Connor had walked in; she looked up from filling out her reports to her fiancé's visibly sweating face. She frowned.

"What's the matter, Con?"

Connor cleared his throat. "I'm taking my own advice. I'm taking a leap." He dropped to one knee. "Abby, there hasn't been a time since I met you that I didn't love you. I love everything about you; from your fierce determination and loyalty to the fact you love all animals and creatures, even if they are trying to eat you. And I know I haven't always been there for you," both their minds went back to the New Dawn incident "but I promise to always be there for you and I think the obstacles in our past have made us stronger as a couple. I know we're already technically engaged but I wanted to do something the right way as the rest of our lives seems to be backwards. Abby Maitland, will you marry me?" Abby had no idea why he looked so nervous, they were already engaged.

"Of course I will, you daft twat. I already proposed remember?" Abby said as she jumped up from her desk and ran into Connor's arms.

They kissed long and hard, only pulling back for much need oxygen.

"Out of all your holidays, I like this one the best." Abby smiled before pulling Connor back into another kiss. Not that he minded.

(3)

Becker looked from the clock to the door. If he left now he'd just catch Jess in time to tell her. It was seven o'clock now so she should be getting ready to leave. If he ran he could still catch her. Becker stood up. Today was the day for taking leaps after all. Becker sprinted through the ARC, his heart pounding in time to the heavy beat of his combat boots.

He rounded the corner and ran into Jess. Literally. His momentum was greater than hers, and so was his mass. So according to physics...

"Oof!" Jess huffed as she landed on the floor with Becker landing on top of her, all the air from her lungs rushed outwards. According to physics, Becker had pretty much run her over.

"Oh God, Jess, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you down. I was actually just looking for you."

"Here I am!" Jess said jokingly. Neither of them had moved; Becker had, however, lifted his weight onto his arms to avoid completely crushing her.

"I was thinking about what Connor said. Taking a leap and all that."

"Yes?" Jess asked, trying not to get her hopes up too high.

"Would you- er," Becker looked at Jess underneath him, staring up at him with her big doe eyes and pouty lips, his resolve strengthened, "Would you like to go out to dinner with me, on a date?"

Jess beamed "I'd love to. But, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a leap of my own."

"Oh?" Becker furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Jess leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

**Sorry this is being posted so late on in the day, I've had so much stuff going on, I only just got it proof read, like, ten minutes before I posted this. Hope you enjoy!**

**E is for Idiot x**


	3. March

**Disclaimer – Don't own it.**

**Note – This story will be updated at the start of each month. I am terribly sorry about this being late but I've been having family issues and this was the absolute last thing on my mind, I promise I will do my best not to let it happen again!**

**Celebrating the Connor Way**

By E is for Idiot

**March 2****nd**

**Being crazy isn't enough!**

(1)

"Morning Jess!" Connor looked up from his breakfast to wave cheerily to his sleepy flatmate.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked. "You look really tired,"

"Oh, I just, ur, had a little trouble sleeping." Jess blushed, thinking about the date she and Becker had last night. She had been replaying it in her head, hence the distressing lack of sleep.

"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_ Both girls turned towards Connor, who had gone back to his cereals now that his philosophical moment had passed.

Jess blushed, thinking Connor had found out about her and Becker's date (they had decided to lie low at work for a while), but before she could interrogate him on how he found out Abby interrupted.

"What on earth was that?" The blonde exclaimed.

"Oh. Nothing." Connor said mysteriously, and went back to food.

(2)

"You okay there, Connor?" Matt asked, strolling into the labs. Every now and then he liked to check on Connor, make sure he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't be. He never was, but Matt liked to check anyway.

"Yeah. Just trying to work out about predicting anomalies. Going back through what's left of Cutter's work."

"Good luck." Matt said, his eyes stinging from his quick glance at all the complex mathematical sums in front of the young scientist "Rather you than me."

"Ah," Connor sighed, "_Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple._"

Matt took another glance at the problems "Again, rather you than me. It all looks like nonsense and gobbledegook to me."

"_I like nonsense, it wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living."_

"Right." Matt said slowly as he backed out of the door, maybe the science and maths was getting to Connor more than he originally thought.

(3)

"Right, now we've identified the beasts, where are they?" Becker mumbled under his breath, he swung his EMD round the corner before going round himself. Connor followed along without the fancy show, feeling slightly inferior for it though.

"They're down the east corridor, a hundred yards in front of you is a door, go through it and turn right, it should lead you directly there."

"Thanks Jess." Becker said as he followed her directions. He swung the door open and turned right. And then stopped dead in his tracks. "We've come across a bit of a problem." Becker whispered through the comms unit. The creatures had cleverly surrounded them; they had walked straight into an ambush.

"These blasted things are more trouble than they're worth." Becker grumbled. Connor straightened:

"_I have heard there are troubles of more than one kind. Some come from ahead and some come from behind. But I've bought a big bat. I'm all ready you see. Now my troubles are going to have troubles with me!" _

Becker looked as though he wanted to get Connor tested for insanity "Just get your EMD ready and shoot."

"Right."

(4)

"What do you reckon he is doing? Perhaps it is something to do with his national holidays." Emily asked as she watched Connor sprout out a rhyming couplet about red fish and blue fish.

"God I hope not." Abby replied.

"Only one way to find out. Jess, research national holidays for today." Becker asked.

"Sure thing, okay. Today is…" she paused "Dr. Seuss Day."

"Who is Dr. Seuss?" Emily asked.

"Right now?" Becker said, "Someone who is incredibly high up on my '_Things to Shoot List'_." Jess scolded him.

Connor came over at the name 'Dr. Seuss'. "So, you figured it out then!"

"Yes, you've been quoting him all day haven't you?" Matt asked with distaste.

"Yep." Connor smiled.

"It only lasts a day, right?" Abby asked.

Connor just smirked "_Today was good. Today was fun. Tomorrow is another one._" And then ran down the corridor listening to five voices shouting various threats.

**March 4****th**

**One for you, Action Man!**

Connor had been acting weirdly all day. Weirder than normal, that was. Becker wasn't scared of many things, but when Connor was like this… it was downright terrifying.

Give him a T-Rex any day. Hell, even a G-Rex!

Becker walked down the corridor that headed to his office only to bump into Connor coming the opposite way, right from the direction of his office. Before Becker could interrogate Connor, the scientist shot off down the corridor with a yelled "Have a nice day, Action Man!"

Confused, Becker walked into his office. Nothing seemed to have been moved, it was only when he sat down at his desk that he realised what Temple had done. He had gone out and bought a doll and left it on Becker's desk. The packaging was red with bold black writing across the top saying the doll's name. Connor had bought him an Action Man. But it didn't end there, Connor had taped a note to it, it read:

_Happy 'Toy Soldier Day', Action Man!_

Connor was a dead man walking.

**March 5****th**

**Arithmetic buddies!**

Jess.

"Hello, Jessica. Did you know that the name Jessica is the 387th most popular name in the USA? One in every 2,001 Americans is named Jessica. The sum of alphabetical order of letters in 'Jessica' is 66 and this makes 'Jessica' arithmetic buddies with words like Sociable, Happy, Carefree and Vivid."

"Interesting. But I prefer Jess, I'll see you in a bit Connor."

Abby.

"Hey Abby!"

"Hey Connor."

"Did you know that the name Abby is the 2,173rd most popular name in the USA? One in every 18,005 Americans is named Abby. And given the popularity of the name Abby is 55.54 people per million, if we compare the popularity statistics of 'Abby' to USA's population statistics, we can estimate that as of now there are roughly 17,454 people named Abby in the USA and that number is increasing by 146 people every year!"

"Wow. I really don't know what to say Connor."

Emily.

"Emily!"

"Good morning Connor."

"Emily, did you know that your name is the 336th most popular name in the USA?"

"I did not."

"And that one in every 1,629 Americans is named Emily,"

"But I am from England."

"And that the sum of alphabetical order of letters in 'Emily' is 64 and this makes 'Emily' arithmetic buddies with words like Elegant, Helper, Reliable and Engaging."

"… I do not understand the concept of 'arithmetic buddies'"

Matt.

"Matthew! How are you this fine afternoon?"

"Before you said that? Fine. Now? Slightly scared."

"You know your name?"

"I'm familiar with it."

"Did you know it's the 54th most popular name in the USA? One in every 204 Americans is named Matthew. And the sum of alphabetical order of letters in 'Matthew' is 90 and this makes 'Matthew' arithmetic buddies with words like Rational, Confident, Pensive and Skilful."

"I _definitely _think those anomaly prediction sums have been getting to you."

Urr… Becker?

"Becker? What's your first name?"

"Something you are finally going to leave me alone about?"

"But it's Fun Facts About Names Day and I don't know your name."

"Pity."

"Fine. _Becker _is the 3,934th most popular name in the USA. One in every 39,011 Americans is named _Becker_. The sum of alphabetical order of letters in '_Becker_' is 44 and this makes '_Becker_' arithmetic buddies with words like Grand. For example, too _grand _to tell anyone his first name."

"That isn't true. I've told Jess my first name."

Connor.

"Guys!" Connor ran up to the rest of the Alpha Team, who were all sat in the break room. "Ask me about my name."

"No." Becker said, stone-faced. Jess elbowed him.

"What did you find out about your name, Connor?"

"Connor is the 2,900th most popular name in the USA. One in every 26,008 Americans is named Connor. And the sum of alphabetical order of letters in 'Connor' is 79 and this makes 'Connor' arithmetic buddies with words like Subtle..." Becker snorted "Bighearted, Merry, Classy," This time both Matt and Becker laughed "Loving and Champion."

"Is this the end of Fun Facts About Names Day?" Becker asked hopefully.

"That's what this was? I thought Connor had just inhaled too many fumes from the labs." Matt joked.

Hilary.

"I did a little research of my own." Jess said as she walked up and stood next to Becker in the locker rooms. "It didn't take long to track down the website Connor was using for the facts on our names [*]."

"Yes…" Jess was smiling at him in a mischievous way, it looked so much like Connor's evil smile Becker felt a chill go down his spine. At least Jess' was cuter than Connor's.

"Did you know-" Becker groaned but Jess marched on "Hilary is the 850th most popular name. One in every 5,618 Americans is named Hilary…"

"Yeah, but they're all girls." Becker grumbled.

Jess swatted him "They are not. And the sum of alphabetical order of letters in 'Hilary' is 73 and this makes 'Hilary' arithmetic buddies with words like Graceful, Charming, Focused," with each word Jess took a step closer to Becker, "Sincere, Perfect and," she put her hands on his chest and reached up to whisper in his ear, her body pressed against his "Sexy."

"You know," Becker said, putting his hands on Jess' waist, "I think there's more to this 'arithmetic buddies' thing than I gave it credit for."

"I thought you'd say that."

**March 15****th**

**Becker's name is unveiled!**

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Connor called from where he was standing on top of one of the tables in the Main Ops room.

"Why have I got a bad feeling about this?" Becker whispered into Jess' ear.

"Because you have good instincts." She whispered back.

"What's he doing now?" Abby asked as she walked over to the pair with Matt and Emily.

"I do not know but I think we are about to find out." Emily pointed to Connor who had opened his mouth to say something.

"I eat Nutella out of the pot even though Abby says I'm not allowed. I faked being ill last year when Jess and Abby tried to drag me to a rom-com and went to a Star Trek convention instead. I was the one who accidently killed all Matt's plants last week. And I was the one who set off the alarms the other day because I was trying to hack into Becker's file and find his first name but ended up deleting Emily's background information instead, it wasn't a glitch in the server and I'm sorry Jess that I made you stay past hours to fix a non-existent glitch. Thank you." Connor got down off the table and was faced with five extremely annoyed people.

"Connor! You bailed out of a movie to go to some geeky convention! You know I'd been wanting to see that movie for ages, and you go to that convention every year." Abby said, getting really angry.

"Forget that, you killed my plants!" Matt shouted "And you deleted all of Emily's history, we've been working on that for months." Although, Matt considered, spending more time alone with Emily was definitely a positive.

"I had to stay after hours and miss incredibly important plans," Jess glanced at Becker, "for no reason whatsoever!"

Connor seemingly didn't hear all the abuse being shouted at him because he threw his hands up in the air with a triumphant grin, shouting "Happy True Confessions Day! You guys have got to reveal a secret about yourself now!"

They looked like they all wanted to shove him through an anomaly. It was Jess who spoke first, in such an innocent voice that it sent a chill down Connor's back. "My secret is for a normally cheery person I am seriously debating whether or not to kill you right now, or, you know, just hack your bank details." For a slip of a thing Connor couldn't help but think that Jess looked as menacing as Becker with a loaded gun right now.

"If I tell you my secret will you drop this whole thing?" Becker asked, a glint of an unknown emotion in his eyes.

"Is that secret your first name?" Connor asked.

"Yes." Becker replied. Connor looked surprised.

"Really? Okay, I agree." he said, shock turning to excitement.

"Okay, my first name is…" he paused for dramatic effect and Jess rolled her eyes at his tendencies. Abby, Emily, and Matt leaned forward; they were interested in hearing this too. "Hilary." Jess tried to hide her shock that he'd given his actual name. Matt just rolled his eyes and snorted, Abby sighed in disappointment and Emily looked confused at their reactions. "But Hilary is lovely name." she protested.

"Yes, but it's not his real name." Connor said, seeming the most disappointed of all of them. "Can you imagine Action Man's first name being _Hilary_. Please. Action Man, it's True Confession Day, just tell us."

"I have." Jess identified the unknown glint in his eyes as amusement. "I've told you my name, now drop this whole True Confession Day thing. Goodbye." And with that Becker left for the armoury.

"Spoil sport." Connor murmured.

**March 16****th**

**What lovely lips you have…**

Becker was stood to the side of the ADD, just out of Jess' view. He loved the look of concentration she'd get when she had a difficult time solving a problem, the way she'd furrow her brow and purse her lips slightly. God, her lips. Becker hadn't really been able to get Jess out of his mind since he'd kissed her, well; technically she'd kissed him. But the smoothness of her lips and the way they felt pressed against his had been niggled in the back of his mind, festering it's way into his brain until it was all he could think about when he looked at her. And when she'd run her tongue along his bottom lip he couldn't help but think of other places she could run her tongue alo-

"It's called cheiloproclitic."

"What is?" Becker asked, dragging his eyes away from Jess and her lips.

"Having an erotic attraction to somebody's lips." Connor smirked as Becker glared at him. "Or maybe your staring is more general and the word you're looking for is, in fact, apodyopsis."

"Which is?" Becker questioned, already knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"The act of mentally undressing someone." Connor smirked looking entirely too pleased with himself.

Jess had been working at the ADD for far too long, and the fact that Becker was just stood there staring at her wasn't helping her concentration what so ever. The fact that he thought she didn't realise he was watching was too amusing to ignore as well. Well, Jess thought, these reports won't file themselves. She was about to print off the latest mission reports to file in the ARC storage when she heard a loud _crash_ coming from where Becker was standing. Jess turned to see Becker smiling smugly stood next to a dazed Connor clutching his head.

"What on earth?" Jess asked, gobsmacked. Becker hid whatever was behind his back even further and Connor eyed him wearily like he was going to do whatever he did again.

"I told Becker to ask you about philematology." Connor groaned.

"Which is?"

"The science of kissing."

"And then?"

"Told him to see if you wanted to do some experiments with him. Because repeatability ensures more reliable results."

"Why?" Jess said.

"Because it's Lips Appreciation Day." Connor glanced at Becker nervously "I'm going to go see if Abby wants to philematology me, for science of course."

**March 18****th**

**Awk-ward.**

(1)

Matt and Emily tried to deliver their black boxes back to Jess without making a mess. But failed miserably. There had been an anomaly in Leeds and some futuristic creatures had come through. The team didn't know anything about them, even Matt didn't know much. They soon found out, however, when these creatures got scared they sprayed out gunk; dark grey, foul smelling gunk. None of the team had been spared, they had come back to the ARC squelching, Matt and Emily were trying to make their way through the Main Ops room to Jess without leaving a trail behind them, and weren't doing very well in succeeding.

Suddenly, Connor burst through the door, covered head to toe in gunk and seemingly loving it. "Hey guys!" he cheered, making his way over. Abby and Becker followed behind.

"Connor! What on earth do you think you're doing, trampling round this facility, and spreading your… sludge through it? The cleaners have a bad enough time with your lab, the last thing they need is you making more mess!" Then Lester noticed they all seemed to be covered in the stuff. "For Christ's sake. Go to the showers, all of you."

"Not all at once? I mean, I don't mind sharing a shower with Abby but I think Jess would kill me if I shared with Soldier Boy. And I'm sure Matt and Emily would like some peace. But if you insist…"

Silence rang through the Main Ops room.

"Awkward." Connor said in a singsong voice.

(2)

"We're going to need to get you another set of clothes." Becker smirked.

Jess glared at him "We wouldn't have had to if you hadn't hugged me."

"Sorry." Becker shrugged, not sounding sorry at all. After Lester had ordered them all to _separate _showers Becker had quickly run up to Jess and hugged her, getting her sufficiently coated in gunk. It was only after did they realised that out of the entire team Jess was the only one without a spare set of clothes. Everyone else had been showered and changed into their new clothes, Jess, however, was decked out in one of Becker's shirts and some spare leggings of Abby's. And Jess refused to leave the changing rooms like this.

"You don't look that bad." Abby consoled.

"It looks like you're doing the walk of shame." Connor snorted. Before Emily could question him Becker interrupted.

"Why don't you just drive home and get changed there."

"Because the person covering for me only promised to do it for an hour, they need to go home now, anyway, they aren't qualified enough for me to leave the facility. If an anomaly happened now, at least I'd be in the building."

"Fine," Becker sighed, "I'll drive down to yours and pick up an outfit."

"Thank you!" Jess hugged him, "Remember my shoes as well, the black and pink ones." Becker rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway.

"Do you know where her stuff is? Because I could go instead if you want?" Abby questioned.

"Of course Becker knows his way around Jess' room. I suspect he's been in there several times, I just assumed he'd be too busy with other activities to notice the layout." Connor snickered, his comment having the desired affect.

"…"

"Awkward"

"Stop saying that!"

"But it's Awkward Moments Day!" Connor defended.

"That doesn't mean you can go around making situations awkward." Becker said, the tips of his ears red from the comment on Jess' room, he had to remind himself that Connor didn't actually know about his and Jess' relationship and was just joking around. "I'm going to pick up Jess' clothes, I'll be back in a bit."

"Just don't nick her perfume so you can spray it on your pillow to smell her before you go to sleep!" Connor called after the retreating soldier. After the door swung shut no other sound was made.

"Awk-"

"Don't say it." Jess warned.

"-ward."

"Connor!"

**March 20****th**

**Did you make this up?**

"Good morning Abby!"

"Morning Connor." Connor swooped down to kiss her.

"What was that for?"

"Happy Kiss you Fiancé Day!" Connor beamed.

"Did you make that up?"

"Nope!"

"Then I think I'm going to enjoy today." Abby said as she dragged Connor down to kiss her again and again and again.

**March 25****th**

**Truly terrifying!**

"I'm worried, and slightly scared."

"Why's that Becker?" Abby asked.

"Connor's sat down quietly, reading." Becker frowned as he looked over at the scientist, who had caused no trouble today, and it was gone 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Didn't you know? I thought you might since Jess is celebrating it too."

"What?" Now that Becker thought about it, Jess had been on her Kindle when she had a moment free from the ADD.

"It's Tolkien Reading Day. A genius day that keeps Connor completely out of trouble for 24 hours. Unfortunately, it only comes round every year, so treasure the peace while you can."

Suddenly a loud _crash _echoed round the Ops room, Connor had walked into some equipment that had been left out because he'd had his nose buried in his book and hadn't been looking where he was going.

"Well, almost completely out of trouble."

**[*] There is a genuine website I got these off. It's at: **http : / www . pokemyname . com/

**I will be uploading the April one tomorrow.**

**E is for Idiot x**


	4. April

**Disclaimer – Don't own it.**

**Note – This story will be updated at the start of each month. **

**Celebrating the Connor Way**

By E is for Idiot

**April 1****st**

**Connor shall prank no more.**

The team, who had been avoiding Connor like the plague throughout the day to no avail, all met up in the break room.

"I think we should get Connor, he's been pulling tricks on us all day." Becker said, thoroughly annoyed from when Connor told him that the locking device had crashed and Becker would have to hold off the pteranadons for a few more minutes. After Becker had yelled at Connor that he should be more serious during a mission, he started going on about how they were actual Dimorphodons, which were the earliest pterosaurs to be discovered and their diet was more fish, insects and small animal based than flesh. Becker didn't care, their teeth still hurt and he had scratches all over his arms and face.

"I agree." Matt said. He too was annoyed with Connor, who had told him that the new plants he'd ordered in (after Connor had killed the previous) had also been killed because Jess had gotten the wrong kind of spray to help them grow. He had shouted at a very confused Jess who had repeatedly checked the order for any mistakes, he'd then, of course, had an already irritated Becker annoyed with him for shouting at Jess with no reason. An outraged Abby had run in and also started shouting at Jess because Rex had been let out and Connor had helpfully reminded her that Jess had done this before with the Dracorex. Jess was fuming that two people had accused her of doing something she didn't and the normally placid girl started shouting back. Matt and Becker had gotten into an argument over everything and nothing, and only stopped when Emily ran in shouting for them all to shut up because she'd walked in on Connor just as he'd stumbled upon the answer to predicting anomalies and the next one would be happening tomorrow at noon.

"He did it?" Matt had asked.

"Yes. When I asked him how he reeled off on a complex answer that I did not understand and could definitely not repeat." As they were all celebrating the fact that their jobs would be so much easier, they could prepare for the anomalies, get there before they opened and stop any casualties, Connor had run in and shouted "APRIL FOOLS!" Which, to say the least, didn't go down well.

So now all of the team were thoroughly ticked off with Connor. He'd had to apologise for stealing Rex and pinning it on Jess, and making Matt believe his plants had died and to all of them for getting their hopes up by saying he'd found the answer to predicting anomalies.

But getting Connor to apologise wasn't enough. They were out for revenge.

"Okay," Jess said conspiratorially "What is the most important thing to Connor?"

"Abby." Said Matt, Emily and Becker just as Abby said "Computers."

"And his need to pull tricks." Becker grumbled.

"I think," Jess started, an evil plan forming in her mind, "I have an idea."

_Operation: Revenge._

"Connor! Get to the Main Ops room now!" Jess yelled down the comms, her voice wavering slightly.

"What?" Connor said as he stopped next to Jess, he turned to see the young girl had tears in her eyes. "What is it?" he demanded.

"Abby." She whimpered, pointing at the screen. The screen showed a man clad in black clothing and a balaclava holding a knife to a woman's stomach. The woman was tied to a chair and sobbing hysterically. The woman was Abby.

"What…" Connor felt like he'd had the breath knocked out of him "What the hell happened!" Connor shouted, gaining back energy in a surge of adrenaline. His Abby. He would get his Abby back.

"You were too busy with your pranks and so Abby said she'd go down to the shops and pick you up a coffee, she said it was a nice day and she wanted to stretch her legs. So she left, and then-" Jess sobbed, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks "And then, someone send the video feed through, I don't know how they did it, it's near impossible to hack this computer and I've- I've tried tracing them but they're, they're too good. I failed. Oh God, I can't save her." Jess' head fell helplessly into her hands and her cries wracked her whole body.

"Abby." Connor whispered helplessly. He wasn't going to give up though, "Jess, move over, let me have a go." Jess stumbled out of her chair and Connor slid into her place.

"Connor," she whispered, her tears subsiding for the minute, though her eyes were still puffy, "There's something else you should know,"

"What?" Connor grumbled, already trying to focus on hunting down this git.

"Abby's pregnant."

Connor froze. His eyes were drawn back to the video feed. It showed a man holding a knife to Abby's stomach.

Crap.

ooo

Jess switched off her comms unit as soon as she left Connor's side. She then ran down the corridor to Emily's new office. "I didn't know you could act like that." Matt said, in shock from Jess' crying performance.

"Thanks," Jess mumbled, wiping her fake tears from her face. She then proceeded to block Connor from tracing the video feed. Because if he found out that the feed was coming from one of the abandoned offices in the ARC, the whole plan would go to pot.

"I think this plan is quite ingenious. But do you not think it is slightly harsh." Emily asked.

"No." Matt and Jess chorused.

"How's it going?" Becker asked as he and Abby walked through the door, they had finished taking down the sheets they'd placed over the 'Abby's kidnapped' room so it wouldn't be recognisable. The video had been recorded hours ago; it finished with the balaclava man shoving a knife in Abby's back and blood everywhere. What actually happened was the balaclava man (Becker) shoving a knife down the gap between the chair and Abby's back and Abby crying out in pain before slumping down 'dead'. The blood was some fake stuff that Jess had left over from Halloween. She had also made sure there was a false feed so it looked like the video was still being recorded. A false trail for Connor to follow, and right now Jess was trying her hardest to stop him from finding the exact location.

"It is going well." Emily answered.

"Good." Becker grinned evilly.

ooo

"No!" The tortured cry was heard throughout the ARC. Connor slumped against the ADD as the video feed showed a limp Abby covered in blood. Connor was crying. He'd failed her. He couldn't even track down the bastard, he'd prided himself on his computer skills and they had failed him when he needed them the most. She was gone. It was his fault. All because he was planning childish pranks. It was his fault. All his fault.

"Connor!" A voice called. Connor ignored them.

"Connor! It's me, Abby!" Connor lifted his head slightly at the name. There she was, beautiful as ever, but she couldn't be. She was gone.

"Abby? Abby!" He jumped out of the chair and ran to her, enveloping her in a hug. "But how- you were, I saw-" He gestured to the ADD where the picture of a dead Abby was still on the screen. Connor noticed the whole team was there. And they were all smiling.

"APRIL FOOLS!" They shouted.

**April 2****nd**

**Thank God! I can breathe again.**

It was April 1st; ten minutes to midnight and the Alpha Team were all sat outside the shooting range. Connor had gotten over the team's trick but still didn't like it if Abby so much as left the room now. He was still mourning the fact that Abby wasn't really pregnant. He was quite confused. His main emotion had been fear for Abby and the baby, and he didn't get the chance to get his hopes up on being a father, but the thought had planted itself into his mind now. And he was relived that it had all been a joke, but he almost wished that Abby had been pregnant.

"Five minutes, guys." Jess said eagerly, "You know, you owe me a pair of shoes, Mister." She said to Becker.

"Pardon?"

"You said if I could last through Lent without buying a single pair of shoes you would buy me whichever pair I wanted."

"I did say that didn't I?"

Lent officially ended on April 2nd, which was 4 minutes away. Jess was sat with her laptop, about to purchase a new pair of shoes. Abby (who'd given up pestering Lester about having Rex go and live with her) was about to press send on an e-mail she'd written to him. Matt was about to tear up some paperwork, because in 3 minutes he could procrastinate again. Emily, who'd given up meat, was about to tuck into a chicken and bacon sandwich. Connor, who'd failed to give up Nutella, sat there with nothing in his hands. His punishment for not completing Lent. And Becker, the reason they were outside the shooting range, could finally use guns again. He was about to go and use his Glock for forty days worth of shooting.

"2 minutes!" Jess squealed.

The all stared at the little clock in the corner of Jess' laptop, waiting for it to change.

"1 minute." Becker got ready to run into the shooting range, as soon as the clock changed to…

"Midnight!" Jess yelled as she clicked 'buy' on the shoes and then gave a sigh of relief. "God, that was torture. I'm never giving up buying shoes again!"

Abby clicked send on her e-mail to Lester.

Emily started devouring her sandwich.

Matt tore up his paperwork and said with a smile, "Ah well, I'll do it later."

And Becker tore up the target sheet with a huge grin on his face.

Connor watched everyone, "So," he asked, "What's everyone giving up next year?"

**April 7****th**

**You're not getting away with that**

"Connor, get off your lazy arse and help tidy up!"

"Nope." Connor said, casually flicking through T.V channels until he landed on a re-run of one of the Star Wars movies.

"What did you just say?" Abby's voice had gained a dangerous tone.

"I said no. It's No Housework Day." Connor stretched back, enjoying this day to the max.

"You're not getting away with that! You made this mess, you clean it up. Now switch off the T.V and come and help."

"Yes, Abby."

**April 8****th**

**That I must never, ever, on any circumstances, take Jess' chocolate.**

"I LOVE this day!" Jess exclaimed loudly, swinging her feet as she tucked into a giant Easter egg.

"You know," said Becker thoughtfully. "You aren't religious. Which means you have no need to celebrate Easter. So I'll just take this away." Becker swooped down and took the Easter egg he'd bought for Jess back and held it high above his head.

"Becker." Jess said in a deathly whisper "Give me my chocolate back or I can't be held responsible for my actions." Becker knew what Jess was like with chocolate and he knew that his action just then may have cost him a limb, but she didn't look all that threatening with chocolate round her mouth.

"But I'm just helping you." Becker said innocently before he snapped a bit of chocolate off and fed it to her. Every now and then Jess would return the favour, giggling as she did.

"Huh." Connor said, watching the scene. "How come if I take chocolate off Jess, I get hurt but if Becker does it, he gets some."

"Why did you take chocolate off Jess?" Abby asked.

"It was my Nutella." He said defensively, like he had argued this point many times.

"And what happened?"

"That." Connor pointed to a fading mark on the back of his hand, it had to be a couple of weeks old.

"And what did you learn?"

"That Jess was wrong and it was my chocolate."

"Connor."

"That I must never, ever, on any circumstances, take Jess' chocolate."

"Exactly."

"Abby?"

"Yes?"

"You have some chocolate on your lips, let me get it off for you."

"I haven't been eating chocolate though."

"I'm going to kiss you anyway."

**April 10****th**

**But I just got them back!**

"Jess, Abby, don't put on your shoes today!" Connor warned, coming into the room barefoot.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Because, it's One Day Without Shoes Day, it's to raise awareness about all the children who go without shoes everyday."

"That's actually a good cause. I thought it was going to be one of your Daily Celebration things." Abby said as she put down the shoe she was about to put on.

"It is one of my Daily Celebrations, just one of the more heartfelt ones."

"But I only just got my shoes back from Lent." Jess sighed "Fine," She put down the neon orange heels she was going to wear.

"Great!"

"Urr, Connor?" Jess asked, "How are we going to get to work? And what if there's an anomaly?"

Connor looked stumped for a minute, and then shrugged "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

They ended up getting a lift off Matt, who'd said he didn't mind taking his shoes off when they got to the ARC but for driving and anomalies, the shoes stayed on.

When they got to the ARC Connor ran around trying to get as many people as he could to take their shoes off, most agreed. Connor spent at least half an hour pestering Becker to take his combat boots off. It took Jess two minutes. Becker said it was only because she'd looked so tiny without her heels, her head only came up to his collarbone, and she had forced her eyes to well up and she looked so vulnerable and sad.

Luckily, no anomalies appeared. So for the entire day, the majority of the ARC staff walked around without any footwear. Even Lester slipped off his hand stitched, Italian shoes.

It was one of Connor's more successful ideas.

**April 13****th**

**Bad luck!**

(1)

On the way to work Connor saw a black cat in the middle of the road. He nearly swerved the car into a lamppost to avoid it, sending Abby and Jess jolting into their windows.

"What was that for?" Abby asked, not having seen the cat.

"Nothing." Connor said quickly.

(2)

"Connor, if you turn the corner the anomaly should be a few metres in front of you." Jess instructed.

They were in a building that was having maintenance work done; Connor really should have expected it. As he turned the corner he walked right under a wooden ladder.

"Argh!" He yelled and tried to go back but got caught on the ladder and knocked it through the anomaly by accident, because his sleeve was stuck the ladder nearly dragged him with it, but instead it just tore the arm off his favourite jacket.

"Connor? Are you okay?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, fine." Connor said unsteadily.

(3)

Connor was already on edge. His hands were shaking as he picked up his experiment. His lab was safe: no black cats, no ladders, no nothing.

"Connor!" Becker shouted as he entered the lab. Connor jolted in surprise and accidently dropped what he was holding; it caught his finger on the way down and left a considerable sized gash.

"No!" he cried out.

"Sorry," Becker apologised "What is that? Glass?"

"A mirror." Connor whimpered.

(4)

"Look at my new shoes!" Jess said "How pretty, they're the ones Becker owed me from Lent." She showed Abby and Emily. Becker was standing in the background shaking his head at her excitement.

"Look Connor!" She handed him the pair of shoes and Connor stood there awkwardly. "Oh, thank you Becker! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

Connor, not knowing what to do, placed the shoes on the glass table the ADD sat on.

"Connor! You aren't meant to put new shoes on the table, it's bad luck!"

"Of course it is!"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been having bad luck all day, and do you know why? It's today. It hates me."

"What's wrong with the date?" Abby asked.

"It's Friday 13th!"

Becker, Jess, Emily and Abby all laughed.

**April 18****th**

**It'd be so much fun!**

[A week before]

"Please, Lester!" Connor begged, "It'd be great fun and you could raise money for the ARC equipment."

"Very well. I'll send a notice around."

"Thank you!"

[April 18th]

"This is brilliant!" Connor exclaimed as he walked into the ARC in his Star Wars pyjama shorts and matching shirt.

"This is actually going to be quite funny." Jess agreed, she was decked out in her orange shorts, a pink camisole and slippers.

"Only you two would want a pyjama day." Abby sighed, wondering how she was going to chase dinosaurs and be taken seriously, considering she was wearing her purple flannel trousers and a top saying 'If you can read this, you're within roundhouse kick range'.

"But it's Wear Your Pyjamas to Work Day!" Connor exclaimed.

"Good morning!" Emily said cheerfully, she was wearing a long sleeve white top and light grey pyjama trousers. "At first I did not understand why anyone would go outside in their night things, and thought it might be improper, but then Matt explained it and I think it is rather fun."

"See! Emily agrees." Connor said smugly.

"I'm taking Abby's side," said a disgruntled Matt. He had dark blue bottoms and a grey t-shirt on.

"You know it was optional?" Abby asked, Connor had begged her to do it and by the glance Matt gave Emily, Abby could see the same thing had happened.

"Connor! I'm going to kill you!" Becker's voice had probably carried through the entire ARC. The team saw Becker round the corner; he was wearing black pyjama trousers with a navy blue top.

"I didn't think Becker would choose to wear his pyjamas." Matt said, shocked. He eyed Jess like she might have something to do with it.

"Oh, Becker didn't know it was optional." Connor smirked, "I sent the e-mail to Becker off Lester's computer separately, saying that it was mandatory."

"Connor." Becker growled as he approached the group, "It's optional?"

"Hang on, how do you know I had anything to do with it?" Connor asked, providing no one told Becker what he'd just said, he'd be fine.

"You always have something to do with it."

"Good morning, all." Lester said crisply.

"Lester!" Connor cried, "You're not wearing your pyjamas!" Lester straightened his suit.

"Of course I am." He said before disappearing into his office.

**April 23rd**

**You are a shallow cowardly hind, and you lie.**

Matt and Emily.

"Matt!" Emily cried, she had lost her EMD and the creature was advancing. Matt pulled her backwards and shot the creature.

"Fall back!" Matt shouted.

"Fall back?" Connor questioned, "Thou art essentially a natural coward without instinct!"

"Fine," Matt said, "Go face them if you want, I'll stay in safety and be a coward."

Connor came with them into one of the school classrooms, away from the creatures. "I thought retreating was cowardly?" Matt said, usually it was Becker that argued with his orders, not Connor. At least Becker argued normally.

Connor didn't seem to hear him; he turned to Emily, "Losing your EMD? Thou mangled beef-witted canker-blossom!" Matt had no idea what Connor had said, apparently Emily had a better understanding, or she just didn't like the tone in which he said it, because she slapped him.

"Ow." Connor rubbed his cheek.

Abby and Lester.

Abby had been about to hand a report over to Lester when Connor burst into the room. "You!" He turned and pointed at Abby, "Thou froward ill-nurtured lout!"

"Pardon?" Abby asked, mystified.

He turned to Lester, "O illiterate loiterer!"

Lester looked up at Connor calmly. "Call me that again and I'll have your job." Connor quickly left.

"What did he say?" Abby asked.

"No clue." Lester replied.

Jess and Becker.

Jess and Becker were talking next to the ADD, when Connor ran up and shouted at Jess "Thou whoreson impudent embossed rascal!"

"What?" Jess asked.

"What did you just call her?" Becker asked menacingly.

"And you!" He pointed at Becker, "Thou'rt by no means valiant; For thou dost fear the soft and tender fork of a poor worm."

"Oof!" Connor said. He hadn't been expecting that, he thought Becker would hit him; instead Jess kicked him in the crown jewels.

"Abby told me you insulted her as well today." Jess stood back and looked at Connor, who was clutching his crotch and groaning. Becker was looking at Jess with equal amounts of admiration, shock and fear.

"Not. My. Fault." Connor wheezed. _Those heels hurt! _"It's Talk Like Shakespeare Day."

Becker suddenly grinned, "Look where your Daily Celebrations have gotten you."

**April 30****th**

**Haven't we had this?**

"People, can I have your attention, please?" Connor shouted.

"Oh god," Abby murmured. She and the rest of the team were stood by the ADD, while Connor was stood on a table.

"What is going on?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but the last time Connor was stood on a table nothing good came out of it."

"Today is National Honesty Day." Connor called.

"But what about True Confession Day last month?" Jess asked.

"True Confessions Day was about admitting you'd done something, maybe something you hadn't lied about, something you wanted to confess. National Honesty Day is about telling the truth."

"Okay," Becker said, getting up onto the ADD chair, "I have something I'd like to say, I've been hiding something since the end of February, and I'd like to tell you." Becker pulled Jess up onto the chair, taking care in making sure she didn't accidently flash anyone with her short skirt. "Jess and I have been secretly dating since the 29th of February." And to prove his point he leant down and kissed her. Cheers and choruses of 'finally' echoed around the Ops room.

After the cheers had died down Matt got up on one of the tables, "I'd like to tell everyone something. I'm from the future!" He called out. The Alpha Team and the handful of others who knew cheered, others laughed, thinking he was joking. Emily promptly stood on the table, next to Matt, "And I am from the past." She called, more cheers from people in the know and laughter from those who weren't.

Abby leapt on the table, next to Connor. Completely in the spirit of things, "When Lester replied to my e-mail saying I couldn't take Rex home, I took him anyway!"

Connor laughed, "I took Sid and Nancy!"

"If they eat my shoes, you're paying for them." Jess laughed, but Connor knew she was deadly serious.

Connor looked around at everyone's smiling faces, and decided this was one of his favourite holidays.

**As promised, up and loaded. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and I promise not to be late again. I had to add Friday 13****th**** of this month because it's my birthday, otherwise I would have done it for January's Friday 13th (which was, scarily enough, my mum's birthday!)**

**Please review!**

**E is for Idiot x**


	5. May

**Disclaimer – Don't own it.**

**Note – This story will be updated at the start of each month. For all of those who reviewed saying they thought the prank on Connor was too harsh, you have to remember that the others were trying to get Connor to stop pranking FOREVER and so needed to shock him out of it. Thank you. **

**Celebrating the Connor Way**

By E is for Idiot

**May 4****th**

**May the fourth be with you.**

Connor bound into the Main Ops room with a splitting grin on his face. Emily and Abby looked up while Becker and Matt continued their argument on guns vs. EMDs, with Jess trying to stop them.

"Greetings fellow humans!" Connor gave a jaunty wave and stopped in front of the group. If it was the fact he'd just addressed them and 'fellow humans' or the fact Connor was bouncing on his toes that got Matt, Becker and Jess to look up, no one would know.

"Fellow humans?" Becker asked in a tone that clearly questioned the scientist's sanity. Connor just rolled his eyes and proceeded to ignore Becker.

"May the fourth be with you! Happy Star Wars Day!" Connor cheered.

Everyone bar Abby and Jess groaned. Jess just smiled, she'd been waiting for him to say it. And Abby leaned over to Becker and whispered: "Give him this one, he looks forward to saying it every year."

"It's still lame." Becker whispered back. Abby elbowed him.

"Happy Star Wars Day, Con."

**May 4****th**

**But- You've already done today's one!**

"Hello Becker, Matt, Abby." He nodded at each person in turn. "Do you know what today is?"

"Friday?" Matt drawled.

Becker sighed in exasperation, "We know, it's Star Wars Day."

Abby took note of the mischievous grin on Connor's face, "What are you up to?"

Connor held them all in suspense a moment longer "Happy No Pants Day!" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"But- you've had your celebration for today, you don't get two!" Becker said in outrage.

"There's no rule against it. Just because you won't get to know if Jess is honouring tradition until after your shift's over because you don't like getting distracted at work." Becker's mouth opened and closed several times without making a sound. Matt snorted. "You laugh, but you know how into the Daily Celebrations Emily is. I told her and Jess this morning, so… Who knows?" Matt got a slightly far off look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Abby asked.

"Because maybe I wanted to help you take them off…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Matt scrunched up his face and stuck his fingers in his ears, Becker started gagging and miming being sick while Connor laughed at the two men.

**May 11****th**

**Thank you for…**

"Jess, on behalf of everyone, we would like to thank you." Connor said solemnly. The whole gang was sat around the coffee table at Jess' flat. Connor had sat down next to her on the sofa and clasped one of her hands in his.

"For what?" Jess asked.

Connor gasped in mock horror and clutched her hand tighter in his, "It's Military Spouse Appreciation Day! We want to thank you for putting up with this git!" he jerked his head in Becker's direction. Becker glared at Connor and got an affronted look when everyone laughed.

"It's not funny!" he kept saying, but nobody listened.

"Honestly, " Connor carried on, pretending the thought of an angry Becker glaring at him didn't scare him. It probably didn't help his case that he was still holding Jess' hand. He quickly let go. "When Abby and I first met Becker he was so rigidly strict about following rules, he was no fun! But you've helped him… relax. Thank you."

"And you help him out of one of his dark moods when we can not save a person from a creature attack." Emily added.

"You can even get him to smile! An action I thought he was incapable of when I first met him." Matt joined in, enjoying the irritated look on Becker's face.

"Also…" Abby began.

"Okay, I think that's enough!" Becker stated, sitting on the other side of Jess.

"To all the Spouses of Military people. We hope you help as much as Jess helps Becker!" Abby cheered, raising a glass. Everyone raised his or her own glass to the toast (however reluctant Becker was).

Once everyone had started talking amoungst themselves Becker leaned over to Jess and whispered in a low voice, "If you come back to my flat tonight, I can show you just how much I appreciate everything you've done." He sat back up and winked, causing Jess to blush.

"I quite like _this _Celebration." Becker smiled smugly as he watched Jess' already pink cheeks turn red.

**May 12****th**

**There was a young man from…**

(1)

"Morning Becker." Connor walked into the break room where Becker was making a cup of coffee.

"Morning Temple."

"In Sauropolis there is a T-Rex

Who suffers a horrible hex

Though he twists and he turns

A thigh-itch still burns

But his arms are just too short to stretch"

"Huh?" Becker asked, not in the best mood because he hadn't yet had his coffee.

"Happy Limerick Day!"

"Oh god, not again."

(2)

Matt stood up at the table. He was in a meeting with the rest of the Alpha team and Lester to discuss how to minimize the deaths and causalities of those inside and out of the ARC. "Well, I was thinking a more efficient way would be to-"

"A dinosaur stomped into a mall

Where people are tiny and small

'Now why did you think

I was really extinct'

The dinosaur roared with a drawl." Connor sat back down and scribbled in the margin of his notebook like nothing had happened.

"What the hell was that?" Matt asked

"It's Limerick Day." Becker grumbled.

"Forget that, we've been here half an hour and Connor hasn't taken any notes. How on earth is he meant to do his part if he doesn't know what he's doing?" Lester cried. He then looked around the rest of the team, who were trying to hide their empty sheets of paper.

"You're all hopeless."

(3)

"Thank God today's over." Becker flopped down onto the couch at Jess' flat, the rest of the team followed. They had been called out three times after the meeting and were now all exhausted. Jess had insisted they all come round for a movie to unwind, and since they didn't have work tomorrow they could stay as long as they liked.

"I know what you mean." Connor complained, rubbing his shoulder, a creature had knocked it so hard Connor had thought it had been dislocated. It wasn't, but still hurt like hell. Connor turned, he had a faint smile on his face.

"There once was-"

Becker interrupted him "A boy, who annoyed everyone

He found a celebration site, and then he begun

To irritate his friends

To their wit's ends

Which was stupid, for one had a gun."

Connor stared at Becker a beat longer, before grinning to himself.

"What?" Abby asked.

"I got Action Man to join in on a Daily Celebration without bugging him to."

Becker groaned. He couldn't win.

**May 18****th**

**Oh god, I haven't done mine!**

Becker strode up to the ADD. "Where are you going?" he asked. Jess looked at him with a blank expression.

"Tonight. Connor said you were going out and would be back on Sunday."

"Oh." Realisation dawned on Jess, "I'm going to see my family." Jess saw the look of surprise on his face, "I know it's spur of the moment but, it's Visit Your Relatives Day and Connor only told me this morning so I didn't have long to arrange it."

"Why?"

"Because it was my New Years Resolution, to talk to my family more."

"I still haven't done mine." Becker said. Jess cast her mind back to when they told each other their New Years resolutions.

"I've forgotten, what was yours again?"

"You haven't forgotten, you were all making fun of me, so I didn't tell you." Becker smirked.

"What is it?" Jess asked. Becker didn't respond, he just kept looking at her. "Fine." She sighed and then proceeded to ask what she'd been wanting to ask him before the resolution thing came up. "We've been dating two and a half months, so, I was thinking, do you want to come with me to meet my family?" Jess asked hesitantly.

"Meet the parents? And your scary older brother?" Jess nodded. Becker weighed out the pros and cons. "Sure. I'd love to."

Jess beamed and Becker smiled back. Then his smile faltered. "This is going to be another one of Connor's Celebrations that ends up backfiring on me, isn't it?" Jess just laughed.

**May 21****st**

**Been there, done that!**

"Matt! Matt! I need your help!" Connor ran into Matt's office, yelling at the top of his voice.

"What's wrong Connor?" Matt asked in alarm.

"It's the end of the World! We need your help!"

"What?" Matt asked. He thought he'd fixed the future, what could've possibly happened that had caused it to shift again?

"It's End of the World Day!" Connor cheered, his panic morphing into laughing at Matt's expression. Matt paused, considering strangling Connor for worrying him. Then decided against it (Abby would kill him), and rolled his eyes instead.

"Been there, done that." Matt said casually, going back to his paperwork.

**May 25****th**

**I am proud of myself.**

"Happy Geek/Nerd Pride Day!" Connor said as he woke Abby up. Abby groaned. Every year Connor celebrated this. He would be as nerdy as he could and they'd always watch the geeky-est sci-fi Connor could find. Abby secretly loved how excited he got over it.

"Jess! Becker!" Connor banged on Jess' door, "Wake up, it's Geek/Nerd Pride Day!"

Abby knew that each year Jess would wear her glasses instead of contacts and swap her brightly coloured tops for a computer nerd shirt. She and Connor loved today. Abby also knew that Connor used to celebrate it with Duncan and Tom so she tried not to put up too much of a struggle and let Connor have a bit of free rein. She'd told Becker this as well so he wouldn't tease Connor as much.

Since it was Friday, they were going to come back to the flat after work and watch Connor's choice of movie with Emily and Matt as well.

"Please Becker!" Abby heard Jess begging as she got up to make herself a bowl of cereal.

"No." Becker said firmly. There was some muttering. "Just this once." Becker allowed. Abby snorted at the soldier's lack of resistance. Jess came out of her bedroom smiling smugly; she was wearing her glasses and her binary t-shirt, Becker followed close behind with a small smile on his face (which he replaced with a stony expression as soon as Jess turned to look at him). At first Abby didn't notice it, Becker was kitted out in his usual black uniform, then she realised he was wearing one of those rubber bands around his wrist that were usually for supporting breast cancer research or something of the like. Except his was yellow and said in bold black writing 'Geek is the new Sexy'. Abby smiled and held up hers.

Becker laughed. Connor and Jess looked between the two. "What's so funny?" Connor asked.

"Nothing." The two smirked.

**Hope you enjoyed this months! See you June 1****st****.**

**Reviews are love.**

**E is for Idiot x**


End file.
